


Harry Potter Ficlets

by Hogwartsowls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartsowls/pseuds/Hogwartsowls
Summary: A bunch of Harry Potter ficlets I've found hanging around. I'll update the tags as I find and add more. Chapter descriptions will list the pairing for that fic.





	1. That Infernal Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James/Lily
> 
> I imagine this taking place over Easter Break 7th year. James and Lily are introducing each other to their parents for the first time.

“You’re not wearing that, are you, love?”

Lily looks down at the pale blue blouse and the brown suede skirt she was wearing. “I was planning to, yes. Is it not appropriate for dinner?”

“Oh no, it definitely is,” James amends quickly. “It’s just that, you might be a touch cold on the way home. Sirius let me borrow the bike.” James runs a hand through his unruly hair.

“The bike?” Lily asks, aghast. “Why on earth did you bring that for!?”

“You said to act muggle because Vernon doesn’t know about magic! I didn’t think it was appropriate to have him think that we were walking back to my parents’ house. So Sirius said I could have the bike.”

Lily groaned in frustration, her long hair falling back over her shoulder as her head tipped back. “I only meant that you shouldn’t talk about magic while you were here, James. I didn’t mean for you to bring that infernal motorcycle. And quite honestly, I think Vernon would be more shocked that I was going anywhere with you on a motorcycle than about the magic thing to begin with. He’s such a stick in the mud. I really don’t know what Tunie sees in him.”

James chuckled. “Well, whatever the case, that’s how we’re getting back. It’s a quick trip, love. Arthur Weasley has been tinkering with it. It can fly now!”

“Oh no,” Lily said, shaking her head. “You know I don’t fly and I certainly won’t be on any motorcycle Arthur Weasley has had his hands on. That thing was dangerous enough without flying as it was.”

“Well that’s not very nice now is it, Evans?” James smirked. “It’s perfectly safe. I got here in one piece, didn’t I? I’ll keep you safe on the way home.” He stepped up onto the step Lily was standing on and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You can keep yourself safe on the way home, Potter,” Lily retorted, pushing James away. “I’ll take the Knight Bus. You can join me if you want to.”

“We’ll I certainly can’t let you ride alone. That bus driver is pervy,” James said.

“There you go.” Lily planted a quick kiss on James’s cheek. “Now come on, I think Vernon was telling a riveting story about the school he went to. Smeltings I believe it was.”

“Wonderful,” James said dully, as he took Lily’s hand and followed her into the parlour where her parents, Petunia and Vernon were waiting to meet him.


	2. Small Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Harry

Small spaces had always been a comfort for Harry. When he was younger, he would wedge himself as far as he could under the stairs. If he put his box of clothes in front of him, it looked like there was no one there. Like he was a ghost. A secret hidden away.

As he got older he wondered if maybe he should be afraid of small, dark places. But then he remembered the feeling of the wooden stairs pressing down against him and the way he had to wrap his arms around himself to fit in all the way. If was like a hug; a lonely, secret hug from no one. But it was comforting all the same. Because hidden away under the stairs, no one could hurt him.

He made sure to find cupboards to hide in when he got to Hogwarts. He hid after he and Ron and Hermione discovered Fluffy in first year. And when everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. Or when Sirius Black, the murderer, was out to get him. He hid when Ron wouldn’t speak to him in fourth year. And after every detention with Umbridge. Or when the memories Dumbledore showed him in sixth year became too much to handle. Harry would wedge himself deep into the corners of the stone walls and pretend that the castle had arms that were protecting him from harm.

He never told anyone. Hermione and Ron learned not to question him once they figured out they wouldn’t get an answer. They eventually just stopped asking. So no one knew, at least, not until eighth year, after the war and destruction and death. And even then Harry never told anyone. He didn’t have too. Because it was Draco Malfoy who stumbled upon him and the cupboard he was hiding in.

But it was okay because Draco understood. He understood what it was like to be worried all the time, to constantly be wondering what was lurking around the next corner. _Constant vigilance, Potter_. Draco understood how it felt to have eyes on you every minute of the day and the continuous craving for privacy. He understood what it was like to be scared.

So Harry stopped pretending that the walls in the cupboards could hug him. He stopped seeking out the tiny, dark spaces. Instead he crawled into beds with curtains and blonds with strong arms. The imaginary hugs became real hugs and the the scared little boy from under the stairs was finally safe.


	3. Kill The Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric/Harry

The second Cedric’s fingertips touched the Cup he knows something is amiss. The sharp tug behind his navel rips him upwards and sends him spiralling. He feels the squeeze. A Portkey? Is it part of the competition? Is there a secret fourth task?

It’s dark where he and Harry land. Cedric helps Harry to his feet and they survey the bleak cemetery they’ve been thrown into. 

A cloaked figure moves through the shadows.

“Kill the spare.”

A sharp pulsing green light rockets towards them and Cedric knows immediately that it’s not meant for Harry. The blast lands millimeters from Cedric and he falls back, his eyes closed. Harry screams.

“Begin, Wormtail.”

It’s the same voice again. It’s chilling and Cedric makes an effort not to move. Someone, or something is definitely after Harry and at this point Cedric will end up dead for real if he tries to help. Hopefully, they won’t check on him and see that he is still alive.

There’s the grinding of stone on stone and a pained grunt from Harry. The whooshing sound of a fire igniting sounds a bit farther away, followed by the splashing sound of something falling into water. Cedric hears some muttering and cracks his eye open just in time to see a man cut his right hand clean off.

“Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken,” says the man, extracting a bead of blood from the crook of Harry’s elbow.

The cauldron bubbles, the water splashing over the edge is a deep blood red as a body emerges. The man quickly shrouds it in a cloak. Eyes open and red irises meet green.

“Harry Potter, so kind of you to join us tonight.”

Voldemort.

Suddenly, the graveyard is full of Death Eaters and Harry is released from the grave marker he was restraint to. There is the vicious sound of spells colliding and a burst of golden light floods the graveyard. Cedric closes his eyes against the brightness.

And then it’s gone. He feels a body lunge over his and hears Harry shout an accio to the Cup. The tug returns and they’re gone.

The sound of a fanfare welcomes them back. There is cheering from the crowd but it’s muffled over the sound of Harry’s tears.

“No, no you can’t be dead. You can’t,” Harry whispers to him.

Cedric slowly brings his arms up and folds Harry to his chest. “I’m not, love. I’m not dead.”

Harry pulls back, stunned. “But Wormtail -”

“He missed. It was all an act to keep you safe. Or safer, I guess.”

And then Harry is kissing him. And Harry is kissing him, regardless of the crowd and the fact that Professor Dumbledore and Harry’s friends are standing over them. And Cedric kisses him back just as much, arms wrapped tightly around him, feeling the rise and fall of Harry’s chest against his and thanks whoever he can that their hearts are both still beating.


	4. The Summer Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & McGonagall

Harry didn’t know whose cat it was or where it lived but he liked that it came to visit him during the summer. Not during the fall or winter or spring. Just the summer. She (Harry had decided that the cat was a she) would sit on the garden wall and watch as Harry pulled weeds in the front flower beds under Aunt Petunia’s watchful eye. 

She didn’t like Aunt Petunia very much. Actually, she really really didn’t like any of the Dursleys very much. She would hiss when Uncle Vernon would shoo at her on his way to work in the morning or when Aunt Petunia would stand in the front window too long. She scratched Dudley and his friends when they went Harry Hunting. Harry thought this was very funny only Dudley blamed him for making the cat do it and Harry was sent to his cupboard without supper. Even Aunt Marge was scared of the cat, and so were her dogs. 

When Harry was sent down the street to the corner store with instructions to buy a loaf of bread or a carton of milk, the cat followed him and waited patiently outside the store. She followed him to the park on the rare occasion Aunt Petunia let him go. And she was always waiting for him on the front steps each morning when he was sent outside to do his chores.

Harry named her Specs because of the circle markings around her eyes that looked like glasses and because he didn’t think she had anyone else to name her. She always let him pet her when Aunt Petunia wasn’t watching and she felt safe enough to venture from her perch on the wall over to the garden where Harry worked. But she always scurried back to her post at the slightest rustle of the front curtains. When Harry had been locked in his cupboard for a day or two, Specs was always there when he returned, giving his cheek a little lick with her rough tongue, as if to say ‘I’m sorry’. 

Specs never appeared at Privet Drive after September 1st. Harry missed her when she was gone. He took to counting the days until the summer began and Specs would return. He didn’t know where Specs went but she always found her way back to Privet Drive every summer, like magic. Sometimes Harry has dreams about Specs sitting on the garden wall as a very large man and an old man with a beard place a baby on the front steps of Number 4. Harry believed that Specs is his guardian angel, because he couldn’t think of a time when she hadn’t been there watching over him during the summer.

When Harry turned eleven and his letters to Hogwarts arrived, Harry could see Specs through the front window and he swore he could see a little smile on her face. When Uncle Vernon took them on a wild adventure to try and escape the letters, Harry pretended that Specs was the one telling whoever it is writing his letters where they should be sent to next.

Finally, when Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he saw Specs sitting on the desk in his Transfigurations class. When she turned into Professor McGonagall, Harry almost started crying because he was right and someone really was looking out for him his whole life. (And now he knows where Specs goes during the rest of the year).

Harry is invited for tea with McGonagall every Wednesday evening in her office and Specs still comes over to visit each summer at Privet Drive. And when the war is over and Harry is older, he buys an orange tabby cat, and names her Specs after the animagus who looked out for him his entire life.


End file.
